


Hunting

by HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson



Series: 100 Word Mumbles [1]
Category: Hunterss, Supernatural, The Family Business - Fandom
Genre: 100 word drabbles, 100 word mumbles, Gen, Hunting, SPN - Freeform, Sam is a moose, Supernatural - Freeform, beanie losechester, bowlegs shackles, dean is the best older brother in the world, go check it, haaalp, holmesandnotquitewatson, im so bored, kid!chester, omfg school, sam winchester is unamoosed, school woes, story challenge, that acc, they are fabulous, they hunt together, yaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson/pseuds/HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Sam to shoot....</p><p>Written by the amazing @NotQuiteWatson for the 100 word mumbles series<br/>@^o^@</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting

They began with the targets. When it was the little boy’s turn, his brother helped him, holding the gun with him and guiding it towards the wooden board hanging from a tree.

 

Bang! A mark appeared in the centre of the target, and the little boy blinked up at it in surprise.

 

“There! That wasn’t so hard.”

 

When it came to rabbits, it wasn’t so easy to pull the trigger. The older boy laughed and called, but he wouldn’t do it. He couldn’t.

 

The rabbit heard the boys and ran, disappearing into the undergrowth.

“All in good time, little brother.”


End file.
